Aime-moi en retour
by X-Mannix
Summary: UA. Naruto aime Sasuke, et ils habitent ensemble. La belle vie quoi,... Ou pas selon le petit blond. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, n'est-ce pas Naruto?


Bon, j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a looooongtemps. Deux années il me semble, si pas plus. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment modifiée, j'ai essayé de me relire pour les fautes d'orthographes mais me connaissant, il en reste encore. En la relisant, je me suis rendu compte qu'écrire à la 1ière personne du singulier ne me plait pas. C'est d'une imperfection. Soit! J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce récit malgré ses défauts.

L'univers est UA, les personnage OOC, Lemon entre hommes donc **âmes sensibles s'abstenir**!  
Bonne lecture! -Et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, 'fin bref, le blabla habituel.-

* * *

**Aime-moi en retour.**

Cela faisait bien un an qu'on vivait ensemble, surement. Trois ou quatre ans que j'étais devenu irrémédiablement amoureux de lui et une bonne vingtaine d'années qu'on se connaissait. Le bonheur me diriez-vous? Certes, cela aurait pu l'être si ce putain de garçon au cœur de glace et à peine plus expressif qu'une pierre m'aimait lui aussi ou ne fût-ce que ressentait quoi que ce soit à mon égard. Pourquoi vivions-nous ensemble, me demanderiez-vous alors? Parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, que je le voulait et que je lui avais forcé la main, un peu trop peut-être. C'était égoïste de ma part, le vouloir pour moi tout seul et ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'il pouvait en penser ou ressentir. Je l'aimais quoi ! D'ailleurs à l'heure où je vous parle, je l'aime toujours comme un damné.

Avec ce que je lui fais, il doit surtout me prendre pour un obsédé ou plutôt un de ces connards qui séquestre leur petite amie par pure jalousie possessive… Mais j'y suis pour rien si ce type au corps de rêve me laisse l'abuser! Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fous. A part du sexe, il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Pas du tout.

-Je t'aime, Bordel !

Ma voix résonne au loin. L'étendue verte sur laquelle je me trouve est éloignée de tout. Personne ne me trouvera ici, je peux au moins me reposer deux bonnes heures. Etre seul pour se retrouver. Etre seul pour l'aimer, encore. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je pense sans arrêt à lui, c'est une obsession. Il est devenu ma seule raison de vivre, mon oxygène en quelque sorte.

Je déteste être amoureux! Parce que l'euphorie un temps, ça passe. Mais la douleur, putain cette affreuse douleur, elle ne disparait jamais.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'agir comme je le fais quand il s'agit de lui. Si seulement cet enfoiré n'était pas aussi froid et insensible tout irait mieux! C'est simplement affreux. Dire que je prends mon pied criant presque son nom, alors que lui reste impassible comme chaque fois. Merde! Réagis Sasuke. A quoi peux-tu bien penser quand je te fais l'amour? Que penses-tu de moi quand j'essaie d'être doux avec toi? Pourquoi diable es-tu comme ça! Pourquoi arrives-tu tellement à chambouler mon cœur.

La rage s'empare de moi à chaque fois que je pense à ton comportement. Ne vois-tu donc pas que je dépends de toi?!

.

Il fait chaud, maintenant. C'est confortable et doux. J'ai comme l'impression d'être dans mon lit. J'ouvre les yeux, c'est bien ma chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici?! Je me suis endormi dans l'herbe, ç'est une certitude. Mais qui a pu me retrouver et m'amener jusqu'ici si ce n'est Sasuke ? Mais je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais levé le petit doigt même s'il faisait moins vingt dehors!

Je me redresse doucement. A première vue, c'est déjà la nuit. J'ai dormi autant de temps?

L'heure, quelle heure est-il? Mon regard cherche dans la pièce et tombe sur l'horloge : 21h06. Oh mon dieu! J'ai raté le diner, mes ramens! Je me lève et remarque que je suis toujours habillé, même mes chaussures sont toujours à mes pieds. Ouai, peut-être que c'est Sasuke qui m'a ramené après tout.

Je me dirige dans le salon où la télé est allumée et un film d'action y passe. Des cheveux noirs sortent du sofa juste devant, Sasuke est là. Je pense qu'il a entendu mes pas, il se retourne et son regard froid s'ancre dans le mien, j'en frissonne.

-T'es enfin réveillé. Prononce-t-il comme un reproche.

Moi aussi, très content de te revoir. Je soupire et vais dans la cuisine me préparer un bol de ramen qui, étonnement, ce trouve déjà dans le micro-onde. Je n'y crois pas, il a pensé à moi? Je souris et enclenche la minuterie. Je sens son regard dans mon dos.

-Merci. Dis-je faiblement.

ça parait insensé mais ... j'ai horreur de le remercier! Je perçois le bruit de ses pas, il avance. Deux bras entourent ma taille me surprenant au point d'en sursauter. Qu'est-il en train de se passer?

-Ne refais plus jamais ça. murmura-t-il alors que son front vint se poser sur mon épaule.

Mais de quoi parle-t-il? Je ne comprends pas. Ça m'a l'air irréel. D'ici cinq minutes, je me réveillerai dans l'herbe, le soleil dans le ciel et seul. Sa prise se resserre autour de moi. Ma conscience revient petit à petit.

-Sasuke?

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je demande. Autant, l'envie de savoir si ce n'est qu'un rêve ou bien la réalité. Autant celle de savoir de quoi il peut bien parler. Je me pincerai presque pour voir si je ne vais pas me réveiller.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, pendant des heures, m'expliqua-t-il.

Ah ... Il s'est inquiété pour moi? Alors là, si ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est un miracle. Aller Naruto, réveille-toi. Ne te torture pas d'avantage.

-Baka, quelle idée de s'endormir dans un champ au beau milieu de nulle part!

On aurait presque dit qu'il s'énervait. Non mais il ne faut pas pousser la blague trop loin, que quelqu'un me réveille avant que la chute ne soit trop dure. C'est beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Soit je sors de ce doux rêve, soit dans deux minutes, il va me lâcher et me dire "Sérieusement, tu m'as vraiment cru?" –ou un truc du style- d'un ton moqueur. Je t'en prie, abrège mes souffrances!

-Oye, répond-moi!

Dites-moi, que ce passe-t-il vraiment? Etait-il vraiment inquiet? Me tient-il, à présent, vraiment dans ses bras? Un bip retentit, mes ramens sont prêts. Mais franchement maintenant, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Un silence pesant occupe la cuisine. Son front toujours sur mon épaule, j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer. J'ai comme l'étrange impression que le monde s'est arrêté de tourner. Une supplication sort de mes lèvres :

-Si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer comme moi je t'aime...

Je sens sa prise se desserrer. Vas-y achève-moi maintenant qu'on en finisse! Il me lâche complètement et recule de quelques pas. Tu me déchires le cœur Sasuke, il est en mille morceaux. Si seulement ça pouvait être un rêve.

-Mais, je t'aime!

Le ton de sa voix semblait tremblant. Un tourbillon de sensation s'affolait en moi. Un bonheur immense avait pris possession de mon être tout entier.

Une première larme rejoint le sol, vite suivis par d'autre, un sourire énorme décorant mon visage ainsi que quelques rougeurs au niveau des joues. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Je sens sa main sur mon épaule et il me retourne, nos regards se croisent et s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre. Il m'a l'air déboussolé, peut-être par mes larmes. Dans ces yeux, on voit qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il devrait laisser son visage exprimer ses émotions plus souvent. Je viens nicher ma tête dans son cou, il sent bon. Mes bras passent autour de sa taille et les siens autour de mes épaules. Plus rien existe, juste nous deux, nos deux cœurs. Dieu, que ça ne soit pas un rêve.

-Naruto...

-Oui? Répondis-je, calmant mes pleures pour de bon.

-Fais-moi l'amour.

J'écarquille les yeux. Il m'a bien demandé ce qu'il vient de me demander? Je m'enlève de son étreinte pour chercher une quelconque réponse dans ses yeux. Mais ses joues rougies et son regard détourné ne fait que confirmer. Une vague de chaleur balaye tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir aujourd'hui pour s'emparer avidement de tous mes sens. Je le prends par la main et le tire jusqu'à ma chambre guidé par mon envie. J'ai à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'il se colle à moi et que ses lèvres se scellent aux miennes. Un simple baiser débute, bien vite approfondit. C'est comme si nous faisions l'amour pour la première fois. Nos langues se caressent, elles dansent ensembles ne cherchant pas forcément à avoir le dessus. Nos mains nous déshabillent pour arriver plus vite au plaisir qui nous attend.

Je l'allonge sur le lit, il ne reste plus que nos boxers. Mes baisers ont déjà dévié sur son torse, je le sens réagir sous moi. Si vous saviez comme ses gémissements sont excitants! J'arrive au boxer. Je mordille son érection à travers le tissu, ses mains viennent s'agripper à ma chevelure dorée. C'est nouveau pour moi qu'il réagisse comme ça mais j'aime tout ce qu'il entreprend, aguichant par ses gestes mon envie de lui toujours plus grande. Encore à l'aide de mes mains, je le dénude complètement avant de me redresser pour le contempler. Il est magnifique. Je vais l'embrasser encore une fois pour ensuite descendre m'amuser. Je le fais languir et le prend par la suite en bouche. Pendant les va et viens, je commence à le préparer. Il ne le sent même pas, après tout nous l'avons fait tant de fois. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, vite suivit par un troisième qui se fait ressentir. Je m'applique donc à lui redonner du plaisir, et c'est en touchant sa prostate avec mes doigts qu'il se libère une première fois, dans ma bouche. J'avale et continue à le préparer jusqu'à ce que je le juge apte à m'accueillir. Après peu de temps, je l'embrasse et m'apprête à le pénétrer mais il inverse les positions pour se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Il me regarde intensément et avec désir, j'en frissonne.

-Pour une fois, juste, laisse-moi te montrer.

Sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'empale sur moi. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres tandis que je geins de plaisir. Il est si étroit. Il commence à bouger lentement, appuyant ses deux mains sur mon torse pour s'aider. Nos respirations saccadées, nos yeux clos, nos gémissements se mélangent, notre plaisir augmente. Et je le sens, tout cet amour qu'il me porte, cette confiance qu'il m'accorde.

Mais comme ça, je ne peux pas lui donner autant de plaisir que je le veux. Je ne peux pas le rendre fou au point de se perdre dans mes bras. C'est donc à moi d'inverser les positions pour être une nouvelle fois le vrai dominant. Je recommence les coups, plus fort, plus vite, plus violent.

-Naruto!

Un bonheur envahit ma poitrine. Il a enfin crié mon nom. J'essaye de faire répéter ce moment, y arrivant plus que voulu. Je me sens bientôt venir, ma main va produire les mêmes mouvements sur son sexe. Quelques secondes et l'orgasme nous prend en même temps, ma vision se fait floue et tout mon corps tremble sous le coup. Je m'aperçois vaguement lui dire «je t'aime» avant de m'effondrer sur lui.

-Moi aussi, baka.

Je souris avant de me retirer et de me coller à lui. Nous nous endormons aussitôt, ensemble.

.

Je pense que c'est le chant des oiseaux et le soleil sur mon visage qui me réveille cet après-midi-là. Je me retrouve dans un champ, le ciel bleu, aucun nuage pour le cacher. Je sens quelqu'un contre moi. Je ne détourne pas le regard de cet océan veillant sur nous mais je souris, heureux, et resserre la taille que j'ai entouré d'un bras.

Depuis maintenant quelques années, chaque fois que je viens ici seul et que je m'endors, à mon réveil un ange noir m'a rejoint, épanoui et endormi à mes côtés.

**The end**

* * *

Petit verdict quand même?


End file.
